1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a cooking appliance including a cooktop and a gas igniter assembly that is serviceable through a front or top portion of the cooktop.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A typical gas cooking appliance will include a cooktop about which are arrayed a plurality of gas burner assemblies. Customarily, each of the burner assemblies will include an igniter for lighting a gas flow to enable the performance of a cooking process. In general, igniters take on one of two forms. The first, a pilot light, locates a small flame source in a gas flow path common to one or more burners. When a gas flow to one or more of the burners is initiated, the flow is ignited by the small flame source. The second ignition method places an electronic igniter adjacent to each of the plurality of gas burners.
An electronic igniter typically includes a central electrode surrounded by a ceramic covering. More specifically, the central electrode includes a first, exposed end portion positioned adjacent to the gas burner and a second end portion provided with structure adapted to interconnect with an ignition wire. Over time, heat, cooking byproducts and other conditions degrade the igniter. As a result, the igniter is prone to failure or damage and sometimes requires replacement. In most cases, the electronic igniter is mounted to structure maintained below the cooktop, for example, burner support structure or the appliance chassis. Access to the igniter is achieved only after removing all burner grates, burner caps, burner bases and thereafter raising the cooktop. When the cooktop is raised, the first end of the igniter is caused to pass through an associated opening in the cooktop. Unfortunately, while access is provided to the damaged igniter, the act of raising the cooktop may, in fact, damage one or more of the other igniters.
In recognition of this problem, igniter mounting arrangements which enable replacement of the igniter through the top of the cooktop have been proposed in the art. In one example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,556, an electronic igniter is inserted through an opening extending through a flange projecting from an orifice holder and an associated opening in a flange carried by a base member. While the igniter is installed through the top of the cooktop, and damage associated with lifting the cooktop is eliminated, the igniter is positioned out in the open. With this construction, the igniter is subjected to the total cooking environment and is prone to damage from liquids, contact with cookware, and the like. In another example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,255, the igniter is fixedly mounted to a burner base through a spring clip. While the igniter can be replaced through the top of the cooktop, access to areas below the cooktop is required to disconnect an ignition wire.
While the above described systems for mounting an igniter through the top of a cooktop are effective to a degree, there still exists a need in the art for a mounting arrangement that permits an igniter for a gas burner to be mounted through the top of the cooktop, while effectively shielding the igniter from the potential harm caused by liquids and other hazards. Moreover, there exists a need for a mounting arrangement that permits the igniter to be replaced without having to raise the cooktop to gain access to wires, fasteners and other associated structure.
The present invention is directed to a cooking appliance including a support frame at least partially defining a cooktop, a gas orifice holder, an electronic igniter assembly, and a removable burner base. More specifically, the gas orifice holder includes a central projection and a recessed portion through which extends an igniter receiving aperture. The removable burner includes a peripheral support surface, an igniter receiving opening aligned with the igniter receiving aperture, and a central receiving portion adapted to engage with the gas orifice holder, through the central projection, to form a burner assembly.
In accordance with the most preferred form of the invention, the electronic igniter assembly includes an igniter member and an attachment bracket secured to the igniter member. With this construction, the igniter member is inserted through the igniter receiving aperture from a front or top portion of the appliance. The attachment bracket is secured to the recessed portion of the gas orifice through a mechanical fastener such that the igniter is fixed in place. The burner base is then installed over the gas orifice and a burner cap is positioned such that the igniter is protected from spilled liquids and other potential hazards.
In further accordance with the most preferred form of the invention, the igniter member includes a first end including an electrode, and a second end terminating in a terminal connector. A lead or ignition wire is positioned below the cooktop and includes a terminal connector receiving portion sized to pass through the igniter receiving aperture. With this arrangement, the igniter can be removed from the receiving aperture with the ignition wire being of sufficient length to pass to the front portion of the cooktop. Accordingly, installation and/or removal of the igniter can be accomplished without the need to raise the cooktop.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.